


Thoughts from a Jail-Bird

by CathU500



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathU500/pseuds/CathU500
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to our favorite delinquent duncan after all was said and done with all stars, including the small short we got of him in jail?I have!So I wrote what I thought might have happened down and I'm going to give it to all of you in this one shot I'm ready to share to the world!
Kudos: 2





	Thoughts from a Jail-Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first total drama fanfiction and 3rd story in general.  
> It took me a hour or so to write the base and a few days to fully edit it to where I like it.
> 
> I wrote this because I think there is more to Duncan then what's shown in total drama. Duncan is also my favorite character so yeah-
> 
> Also I'm truly sorry but I don't exactly know how to tag very well-  
> if I did I would've put  
> "Gwen mentioned"  
> "Courtney mention"  
> And the past relationships and more but tagging is hard so I wasn't able to to that :/  
> Sorry!
> 
> Anyway- I hope it seems worded and structured well. I also hope Duncan isn't too occ.
> 
> Btw. This and my amino account are the only places this story should be found.  
> If it is found anywhere else and not under my name it has been stolen.
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/3z0lrv   
> this is my amino account 
> 
> Now onto the story!  
> Please enjoy.

Hey, you may or may not know me from Total Drama, but I'm Duncan.

If you ever asked me to talk about myself, the first thing I'd tell you was that I'm one of the toughest BADDEST _~~most pathetic~~_ guys around.

Id tell you I need no one, _~~no one needs me-~~ _and that was how it's always been.

id even show you that whenever anyone gets a different idea... I make sure to fully prove how bad I am to them ~~_even though they already saw how weak I am due to more then a few clips alone_~~ With a rude cocky attitude, a plan and a cold smirk on my face.

After all, if I really don't care I could just Throw them all in the dirt When I don't need them anymore, right? _~~wrong~~_

Of course I could, and of course I have.

But...i don't think I really want to do all of that anymore. Or maybe I never really did.

Don't get me wrong, I still did. But I think its because in the beginning of all this I saw myself in a certain light, saw myself as a true no good delinquent who didn't truly care about anyone but himself. _~~one who couldn't do anything but make trouble~~ _and I still kinda do but....

But maybe I knew that wasn't fully right on some level. Knew saying I didn't care was a lie I told myself so I wouldn't get attached. ~~it _was just another lie to add to the growing pile._~~

I think I started to realize it in all stars, and then it all just started leaking out. Being on the heros team didn't exactly help either.

Thought there was no way in hell was I going to admit that, because admitting it would mean showing weakness, letting go of my pride and letting go of the image I made for myself.

So I shoved it down.

It was also, at the time, what I thought what had driving gwen away.

I realize I was wrong now. Very wrong.

*Sigh*

But hey, at least I got everyone else to believe it, right?

Forced everyone to only see this side of me. and for anyone who ever saw through it to the other side well..... I've pushed them all away by now.

...

Saying that "what I showed on total drama wasn't who I am" is a lie. But saying "its all I am and it wasn't exaggerated" is just as much a lie.

I've always liked being Mischievous, and I've never liked all of the rules id been given but that isn't my whole personality.

. . .

but It doesn't really matter anymore does it?

I've been given more than a few chances alone on that godforsaken show as crazy as it seems _~~it hurt more with each new chance I was given.~~_

And it seems that every time, I ended up blowing my chances Sky High. ~~_And I mean that last part quite literally for my last chance I'd been_ given~~.

And at the end what had it been all for? For some stupid cash and my bad boy image I've been holding ~~_clinging_~~ onto for years now?

To keep the impression that I was still just as done with everyone as id always been?

I've made so many mistakes that I don't think will ever stop haunting me.

I've pushed away every actually good person I've met, and lost every friend I managed to make ~~_I'm Sorry DJ, Jeff, anyone who saw me as a friend...im sorry Zoey_~~

I even hurt Courtney. My Tough, hard headed, beautiful princes.

I hurt her badly before then losing her.

I did it purposely as well.

I purposely broke the heart of the first girl who managed to truly steal my own heart, maybe even the only one, and what did do? I cheat on her. And what for? because of a bossy attitude and some stupid rules she made that I got sick of? The very same thing I fell in love with at the start?

I should've just sucked it up and got used to it.

It would've taken a little time but then I would've kept the love of my life.

I never even fully stopped loving her when I was with Gwen...

And Gwen.....oh Gwen. We had so much in common, but I knew. I KNEW it would never last with her, and yet I went and did it anyway. Just like i always do.

I loved gwen, that wasn't a lie, but it was never enough to have brought her into this. It was never enough to fully Secure my heart in her hands. Not like cort had done.

And love there or not, I shouldn't have used her to hurt Courtney.

I should've just kept her as a friend. She would've gotten over her developing feelings for me eventually.

It would have been a little awkward, but I'm not sure the heartbreak that happened instead was even worth it anymore.

And hey, Maybe then at least id still have someone here who still cared for me. At least then she'd know I still cared for her as well. At least then I wouldn't feel so alone, Knowing someone was at least THINKING about me part of the time.

Maybe then I Wouldn't have been so stupid as to blow up chris's mansion and get myself thrown into jail.

.

.

.

As I sit in my cell with my head in my hands, thinking over what I've done, who I am, and what I should've done differently...

All I can think is-

'Dad was right' I screw up everything I touch and everyone I meet, so I'll never have anything good in my life for long.

And for the first time in a very long time, I let myself cry. I cry over all of the chances I threw away and what now will never be.

But I'll never admit it.

Because after all-

**what type of bad boy cry's?**

~~_one who is sorry_ ~~

°~~~°°~~~°°~~~°°~~~°°~~~°°~~~°°~~~°~~~°°~~~°

Not everything is always the way it seems at first glance. Sometimes people change, and sometimes people find the hearts they thought they left behind, still beating in the cold ~Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this!  
> It really means a lot to me and I hope you all understand that.
> 
> Now I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.  
> Make sure to leave a comment as well!  
> Bye!


End file.
